


Hombre Lobo y Tatuaje

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las primeras impresiones suelen ser importantes. Una palabra, dos historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hombre Lobo

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #126: _Primeras Impresiones_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Remus es a los ojos de Sirius.

Las primeras impresiones de Sirius sobre Remus es que era un muchacho mesurado y demasiado prudente que, bajo su estructura enfermiza, debía esconder al adolescente salvaje y febril que imaginaba. Las primeras impresiones de Canuto sobre el Hombre Lobo es que era un animal hambriento, instintivo e inhumano que había devorado el tierno corazón del niño que amaba, y que lo menos que podría hacer era darle muerte a la bestia. Y entonces miró a los ojos ambarinos de la criatura y se acurrucó a su lado, para asfixiarle con su presencia, hasta que la mañana le devolviese a Remus.

~▣~


	2. Tatuaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día que Bellatrix recibe la marca.

Su primera impresión fue que era una experiencia dolorosa. Ella que estaba acostumbrada a infligir todo el peso de su carácter en la obtención de cualquiera de sus caprichos, no había reparado jamás en algo tan molesto físicamente. Tampoco había experimentado euforia y placer similar, mientras esos dedos inhumanamente largos hacían lentos movimientos sobre su brazo izquierdo, tejiendo una preciosa y poderosa red de la que nacía una serpiente enredada a una calavera. La marca tenebrosa de Voldemort se imprimía gustosa en la piel de Bella como el más significativo de los tatuajes: La marca del dueño de su alma.

~▣~


End file.
